


Know My Weakness

by Perversion_Incarnate



Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Mac finally finds a dent in Jensen's armor. Absolutely shameless, graphic PWP.





	Know My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



> It kinda started going 'downhill' for me when I realized that I need a break from my usual Jensen and Pritchard related stuff... I found out that Mac is really fun to write and then this damned landslide happened. Gotta love 'em rowdy British people!
> 
> For the only fan of this rare pairing that I know :D

MacReady took in a deep breath, trying to calm his raging nerves. While he couldn't say that the mission was a complete failure, he sure as hell could chew Jensen out for being his usual damn self and acting like an insubordinate piece of shit. He rubbed his face with frustration. If he didn't know any better, he might've thought that putting the arsehole on his team was some sort of a sadistic joke on Miller's part. After all, it was no secret that he didn't play well with Augs...

Getting himself at least remotely under control, he stopped pacing around the office. If there ever was an ideal time in which he could do this, it was now. It was late and him and Jensen were the only ones left in the department. Still, he was determined to keep it professional, no matter how much Jensen managed to piss him off. Scowling, he opened the door: “Jensen! My office, now!”

Seeing the Aug quietly get up from his desk and head towards him with that usual indifferent expression of his surely wasn't helping. If anything, it made him want to rip those damn sunglasses right off his face so that he could savor the look in his eyes when he'd finally punch him in the jaw. Closing the door behind them, he gave Jensen an intense glare before opening his mouth to speak only to be outran by him.

“MacReady, if this is about the mission...”

And just like that, Mac's control started slipping from him again. It was unbelievable, he'd barely opened his mouth and already he was pissing him off.

“Damn right it is about the mission! Now shut your face, agent! I gave you no permission to speak.” he growled in the no-nonsense commanding tone he used whenever he was trying to get someone to step back in line.

To his surprise, it took just that to make Jensen go quiet. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but for a second, he thought that he even noticed him flinch a little. Encouraged by it, he pushed on: “And here I thought you're incapable of following orders.”

The only answer he got was a set jaw.

A ghost of a smile spread across his lips, his voice now dripping sarcasm: “Is it really so hard for you to be a team player, Jensen? Is it seriously that hard to understand that what we run here is a serious operation and not some rag-tag boy band with a bunch of teenagers fighting over who gets to stand in the spotlight?”

“I'm not-” Jensen tried to protest.

Mac lost it sooner than he'd anticipated, the professionalism he tried to maintain flying right out the window the moment he heard that deep gravelly drawl talk back to him. It was just too much, the way he pushed him all the time... He moved into Jensen's personal space, their chests almost touching. When he spoke, his voice was hard, biting, very audibly out for blood: “Now I don't know what Miller sees in you, but if it were up to me, that stunt you pulled today would earn you a one-way ticket out of here.”

The Brit was way past the point of simply scolding him. He wanted a reaction, wanted Jensen to snap, to finally crack open that cold facade he put up all the time. Knowing full well that it was a blatant overkill, he settled for the most obvious low blow: “Who knows Jensen, maybe you'd even land a job at the Red Queen. I hear it's one of the few fields where Augs are still in high demand.”

The insult worked like a charm. Jensen's expression hardened, his eyebrows now forming a steep arch: “What the fuck is your problem, MacReady? Seriously, you've been at my throat ever since I joined the Taskforce. Do you really hate Augs so much that you have to go out of your way to be a total asshole to me all the time?”

Mac's lips twisted into a wry grin: “It's not your bloody Augs. It's the fact that you're an insubordinate piece of shit that just loves to get on my nerves every chance he gets. You have no respect for authority whatsoever. Hell, even Miller goes easy on you most of the time with how much of an insufferable knob head you are, but guess what, I've had enough of your bullshit. You know what going against orders makes you? A fucking liability.”

The words seemed to be cutting deep as Jensen's expression became more and more stern. Mac had him just where he wanted and he knew it, all he had to do now was strike the final blow.

“If it were up to me, I would have you broken down into parts and shipped off to the highest bidder, no questions asked.”

He knew that he had gone too far the moment those words left his mouth, but it was too late to stop them. He could hear the faint whir of servos as Jensen clenched his fists, his jaw working intensely. For a second it looked like he was going to punch him and at this point, Mac wouldn't blame him, but after a moment, he just inclined his head, his features reverting back to indifference.

“Respect is a two way street. I'll only respect you as much as you respect me...which is not a lot judging by your last words.”

His voice was cold, detached. The facade was back on. Pushing past him, Jensen reached for the door knob. Mac however wasn't having any of that and stepped back in his way.

“Where the fuck are you going?” he demanded.

“Seeing as we are done here, back to work.” answered Jensen, his voice even colder than before.

“We are bloody done when I say we are done.” countered Mac as he shoved him back into the room.

Jensen stumbled a little, apparently not counting on him getting physical.

For a moment they just stood there, the Brit's eyes focusing on the lenses concealing the Aug's. It was unnerving how all he could see was his own reflection. Jensen stared at him with...indifference? Suspicion? Scorn? It was hard to tell when his eyes were concealed and the rest of his face basically looked like it's carved from stone. It seemed like he wasn't about to say anything either. Mac sighed, his voice now somewhat softer: “Look Jensen, I'm sorry about that last comment. It was unprofessional and being honest, I didn't even mean it. You're not the first stubborn bastard I've worked with so why don't we just get this over with. Tell me what your real problem is. Why are you such a goddamned loner?”

“It just works for me.” answered Jensen simply.

Mac almost chuckled as he shook his head with disbelief: “You gotta be shitting me...” He scoffed. “Christ Jensen, you've got some fucking nerve. Ok, let me put this in a perspective you will understand: you can either start working with me instead of against me or you can just keep doing what you do until I file enough reports that make you look bad. If you pick the latter you can expect Miller to get all up my ass about this and send us both to see Auzenne. Now I don't know about you, but that woman gives me the willies.”

“Yeah, that's one thing we can agree on.” conceded Jensen after a moment's hesitation.

“Well then do us both a favor and cut the crap.” grunted Mac as he stepped closer for emphasis. “You can start by putting away those goddamned shades when I'm talking to you, it's fucking unnerving.” he added, jabbing at his chest.

Jensen tensed up at the contact, making him grin again. Suddenly, Mac acted without thinking. His hand trailed downwards and stopped only once it firmly gripped the other man's crotch. Jensen inhaled sharply, but made no move to try and stop him.

“Hm, so down there it's all you. Interesting.” commented Mac as he hefted him in his palm.

Jensen squirmed a little, his hand reaching out to grab the other man's wrist.

“Oh no you don't.” growled Mac as he swatted it away and tightened the grip, pushing at him until his back was against the wall. “The shades, Jensen. Now.” He emphasized the now by giving him a squeeze.

A small sound rumbled in the back of Jensen's throat as he twitched under the touch. He bowed his head, apparently staring at the hand holding him. By then, his shoulders were completely tense, his entire posture more nervous than Mac's ever seen.

“Last warning, agent. I don't like repeating myself.”

Reluctantly, the shades slid back.

Mac chuckled appreciatively: “Look at you go. If I knew all it takes to make you follow orders is messing around with your dick I would've done that a long time ago.”

At that, Jensen raised his head and looked at him. It was the first time Mac's ever seen his eyes and within the first two seconds, he realized why he kept them hidden all the time. Despite being obviously artificial, they seemed to be the most expressive part of his face. They were bright green with golden lens-like rings around the pupils, rimmed by long eyelashes and crow's feet. There were bags under them as well and the way they stared at him...it was almost scary how human that was. Startled and somewhat tired at the same time, questioning him. Mac's grin was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“I've been in the army, you know that. So no, you're not the first guy I'm messing around with like this.” he said as his hand started rubbing at him.

Jensen drew in a short breath, his lips parting a little: “Mac-”

“Christ Jensen, how long has it been?” the Brit continued as if he hasn't heard him. “I've barely touched you and you're half erect already.”

“I...since I got augmented.” answered the Aug sheepishly. “Maybe a little longer.”

“Since you got augmented... Two bloody years?” Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. “No wonder you're a prick all the time.” His lips twitched upwards. “You're just lucky you're a good looking prick, otherwise people would tolerate you a lot less.” He emphasized the last comment with another wanton rub.

Jensen licked his lips: “Mac...we shouldn't...”

“Shut up.” retorted the Brit as he used his free hand to grab the nape of his neck and crash their mouths together.

The kiss was as bruising as he imagined it would be. At first, Jensen was a little stiff, probably surprised, but as his mouth started moving against his, slowly and sensibly Mac could feel his cock twitch with arousal. It has been a while for him as well, three ex-wives and all...

A pair of sleek black hands reached under his sweater, trailed up along his back and pulled him closer. To his surprise, they seemed to be of natural body temperature rather than ice cold like he expected them to be. He let out a quiet groan as their rising erections rubbed against one another, his hand getting pushed out of the way.

“You really don't fuck around, do you?” Mac breathed as he managed to free his mouth, his unoccupied hand now gripping the other man's ass.

A low huff and a flash of teeth. It took him a moment to realize that it's laughter: “You started it.”

Adam pulled them back into the kiss and, as if to get the point across even more obviously, shoved his tongue inside his mouth, his hips grinding against him teasingly. Mac inhaled sharply as his head started spinning, his own tongue darting forward. He let go of Adam's neck and instead tugged at the sleeve of his coat. The damn thing was in the way and he intended to get rid of it, whether it meant that he'd rip it down himself or just let the other man do it for him.

Picking up on his signals immediately, Adam broke off the kiss and pushed him back a little to get enough room. The coat slid to the ground and Adam was ready to continue, but Mac stopped him. He placed a hand on his chest, grasping at his sweater.

“Take it off.”

Just like that, the wariness was back in place. Adam swallowed visibly, his gaze darting towards the ground.

“I'm not sure you want to see that.” he rumbled quietly.

“I'm sure I do.” countered Mac.

Adam looked up at him, a strange mixture of incredulity and yearning reflected in his eyes.

“I mean it.” Mac assured him. “Now take it off before I do it for you.”

Sighing, Adam grasped the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head along with his shirt. Mac's breath hitched in his throat as he watched the muscles work. Adam had washboard abs, more toned than his, Mac noted a little jealously. His chest was riddled with bolts, the transition between flesh and augmentation at his shoulders almost seamless. Mac's heard of how well-designed Sarif augs were, but he realized what people meant by that only now. Instead of looking clunky and out of place they looked sleek and elegant, like they were supposed to be there from the start. He wasn't about to become an aug fetishist, but he had to admit that in Adam's case they just worked.

The man himself didn't seem to think so however as he stood in front of him, shoulders tense and gaze averted to the ground, his demeanor more self-conscious than Mac's ever seen. It was obvious that he was waiting for him to make some sort of a disgusted remark, but the Brit had other plans.

“Gotta admit, they did a fine job on you.” he proclaimed as he closed the distance between them.

Adam huffed another quiet laugh but this time there was no mirth in it: “You don't mean that.”

“I think I know what I mean and what I don't better than you.” countered Mac as his hand trailed downwards again. He internally chuckled at the twitch it earned him, teasing the other man's cock once more.

A small sound rumbled in the back of Adam's throat as he pulled himself closer. It was obvious that he was enjoying the attention, no matter what he'd just said.

“You know, you're really cuddly for such a hard-ass.” noted Mac casually.

“You're not exactly distant yourself.” Adam shot back as he felt Mac's hardening cock rub against his thigh. He gripped the hem of his sweater and looked him in the eye. There were no words needed. Mac raised his arms above his head and let him take it off.

While Adam looked rather slender and toned, Mac was built like an ox. He had broad shoulders and a hairy muscular chest, his entire torso riddled with scars. None of them were as prominent as the one on his face, but they were there nonetheless. Adam traced his fingers along a particularly nasty-looking gash across his pecs, eyeing it with almost childlike curiosity.

“C'mere.” growled the Brit impatiently as he pulled them into another kiss, his hands already working on Adam's belt. He let out an approving hum as he felt his partner's hands turn their attention downwards as well. Their tongues entwined, bodies grinding against each other and hands working relentlessly. Mac let out a groan as his cock was freed from the confines of his pants and Adam pulled away to get his hand wet, giving him a slow dragged out stroke. Mac's hips bucked up reflexively, one of his hands now prying open the fly of the other man's pants.

He didn't know exactly how they ended up on top of his desk, all he knew was that there was a horny Aug under him, stroking his cock in an extremely provocative manner. A hand grasped his pants and pulled at them. Mac's expression switched from lustful to smug. As much as he was enjoying the attention he'd decided that no, Jensen wasn't about to have it his way. Not after how much effort he put into explaining who's in charge.

In one quick motion, he removed his hand from the Aug's cock and reached for the one tugging at his pants. Grabbing it by the wrist, he leaned over the desk and ground his hips against Adam's crotch, forcing him to pull his other hand back as well. He finished positioning him by pinning his wrists above his head, his hips literally ramming him into the table. The entire action was made that much more satisfying by the fact that it was met with minimal resistance. Adam simply looked back at him, lips parted and breath heavy with desire.

“Not gonna fight me? That's new.” commented Mac amusedly.

“Don't wanna hurt you.” answered Adam bluntly, his voice now downright guttural.

“Worried about little old me? Touching.” drawled Mac somewhat mockingly.

He knew that the man was probably right – he'd seen what those arms can do on more than one occasion – but that still couldn't stop him from pushing him. Playing with fire was simply what he did, whether it meant jumping into dangerous situations in the field or just being a jerk to the people he worked with. When it came to the latter Adam was obviously his favorite, mostly because he was the only one who talked back to him with nonchalance rather than anger. Even half-naked and pinned against the table he was no different.

“You've already won, MacReady. Get on with it.”

He emphasized the last sentence by squirming in his grip and grinding their erections together. Mac let out a rather frustrated growl, his hold around Adam's wrists loosening. Oh, he'd get on with it alright...

Promptly removing himself from the table, he grasped the other man's pants and pulled them down along with his boots.

“Don't move.” he commanded as he fished out a bottle of lube from one of the drawers and started oiling up his cock.

Adam propped up on his elbows, an objection forming at the tip of his tongue.

It seemed that Mac was counting on such development as he unceremoniously straddled him, forcing his legs apart. Adam grasped at the other man's shoulders just as he lined up his cock with his entrance and – not very gently – pushed in the tip of it.

“Not...hrrgh!...what I meant...” he gritted out, realizing a little too late that he'd pretty much walked himself straight into a trap.

“Really?” drawled Mac with a wolfish grin as he rolled his hips, pushing his cock further inside. “I think you did.”

Adam winced in a foolish attempt to wiggle away, his fingers now digging into the flesh of the Brit's forearms. “Careful.” he growled.

“Don't be so dramatic, Jensen. I can tell that this ain't the first cock to grace your arse. It's a tad too welcoming for that.” prodded Mac as he pulled out a bit only to ram right back with his entire length.

Adam cursed loudly at the sudden sting of pain, his grip on the other man loosening. Naturally, Mac used this to his advantage and pinned his arms against the table once more, taking in the sight of his most defiant agent writhing under him.

“Easy. You don't want to fight me, remember?” he scolded him, genuinely hoping that his words would work. Even though he was leaning into the grab with his entire weight and the other man wasn't pushing back in earnest, he still had trouble keeping him down.

“Changed...my mind.” Adam gritted out, his teeth bared in a snarl. He looked like he was genuinely angry with him and ready to abort the whole thing except for one glaringly obvious detail. A detail that got a grin out of Mac the moment he noticed it.

“Tough talk for someone lying flat on their back with a dick up their ass.” he commented amusedly. “Especially when that someone is as hard as you are right now. You really have a thing for pain, don't you?” He emphasized his last sentence by rolling his hips into another thrust, except this time he did it slowly.

Adam's expression faltered, a hint of color flaring up his cheeks. He opened his mouth, no doubt to deny it, but that only gave Mac the opportunity he needed as he leaned down and silenced him with a kiss. It was needy and primal, full of twisting tongues and gnashing teeth. Mac grunted as his lower lip was caught in a bite, the taste of blood gushing out into his mouth. His hips moved on their own as he pounded into the man in an attempt to subdue him. It seemed to have the opposite effect as Adam bucked up against him, pushing hard to free himself. Mac let out a disgruntled sound as sleek black fingers dug into his shoulders. Adam jerked his head sideways and stared up at him, a fiery spark reflected in his eyes.

“That the best you can do?” he challenged him.

Mac pulled back with a growl and slammed his hands onto the other man's hips, effectively nailing him against the table.

“No, this is.” he answered as he adjusted the angle and rammed straight into his prostate.

Adam let out a strangled yelp, his grip upon the other man tightening. Mac ground against him for a bit and repeated the action, this time getting a genuine moan out of him. Encouraged by it he thrust deeper, plunging Adam into a world of both pleasure and pain. At that point, even the last semblance of rationality disappeared. It was just him, the man under him and their mutual craving. Their bodies moved as one, savoring every bit of friction and every pulse of pressure. Adam's moans gradually turned into a set of unintelligible grunts, growls and gasps, his cock now slick with precome.

“That's it.” Mac encouraged him through gritted teeth. “Break down for me.”

His hand curled into a loose fist around the other man's cock and started pumping, causing more strangled cries, more writhing, more friction. Adam's eyes slammed shut as he growled one last time, the tension leaving his body as his load gushed out all over his stomach. A few more smacks of flesh against flesh and Mac spilled into him with a pained groan. For a moment, it looked like he would collapse on top of him, but at the last second he swerved to the side, clutching the side of the desk as he panted.

“You've got five minutes to gather yourself and get your ass out of here.” he said after he'd managed to catch his breath and zip up his pants.

Adam didn't seem to be bothered by that as he laid on the desk with one arm thrown over his face, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths.

“I mean it, Jensen.” Mac warned him as he started working on his belt.

“Bite me.” Adam retorted, his hand rising from his face just enough for the other man to see his glare.

Mac couldn't help but chuckle: “Literally?”

The only answer he got was a gravelly grunt and one of the e-books from the table getting violently hurled at his face.


End file.
